Template talk:Dead End Race Navibox
Needed? Is this page really needed? Or at least, can't each crew just be put on it? I just noticed this on Robin's page, and I thought it wasn't really needed there. 04:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Any thoughts on this? We don't have Naviboxes for any of the other movies (even the ones with Oda's involvement), I don't see why this one is needed. It just adds to the clutter of naviboxes for popular pages, and I don't think anyone really needs to find our articles from the perspective of the 4th best movie. 13:23, January 20, 2015 (UTC) If we're considering this for deletion, should we consider this navibox for deletion too? 14:34, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, we have one for the 3rd best movie too? Yeah, we should treat them the same. 14:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::This template?--Capitán Noot (talk) 18:32, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I created the template because the Dead End Race reminded me of Davy Back Fight (both pirate competitions).--Capitán Noot (talk) 18:28, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually, this is not a template for the film. It is a template of Dead End Race competition.--Capitán Noot (talk) 12:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Which isn't needed. SeaTerror (talk) 17:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) The movie 6 one should be replaced with one about the specific island. This one, in my opinion should stay, since it is about the race and not the actual movie. Noot brings up a good point about it being like Davy Back Fight too. 19:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) If it stays, it needs to be re-worked. It does not need to link individual participants, as the competition was done by crew, so it should only link to crew pages. 14:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The sixth movie one should be deleted, since it doesn't lead to any particular organization like a crew or race participants. But this one, it fits under the category of an organized race, where it lists out the participants. 04:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Seems like there is a majority for deleting the movie naviboxes, so let's go ahead and delete them if we haven't already got around to it. About this navibox though, I think we should not keep this navibox, since it is a movie, and not canon, so why bother having this? 23:21, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, delete it, whatever. 22:50, February 9, 2015 (UTC) There's no reason to delete the movie naviboxes. They list the characters in the movies. SeaTerror (talk) 23:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Putting the movie naviboxes aside for now, does anyone really feel strongly about keeping this one? Let's wait a few days and if no one replies, delete it. 21:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) No objection against deleting this navibox at all from here. 23:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) It's gone, we're done here. 02:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Why the Crown Island Navibox is allowed, and not this template?--Capitán Noot (talk) 12:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC)